Marvellous
Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 33|classification = Perfect Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 18,000,000 Power|manga = Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 30}}A Perfect Chojin with two dragon heads on his shoulders. 'About' Marvellous 'is a Perfect Chojin that has two dragon heads upon his shoulders, which he uses in battle, and is an expert at ''kenpo in battle. He is matched against Ramenman, but is ultimately defeated by him and commits suicide using the dragon heads to tear out his heart. '''Story Marvellous appears with the second group of Perfect Chojin, led by Nemesis. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 30-31 When Geronimo attacks with his Apache War Cry, Marvellous - after Jak Chi attacks - bites Geronimo with his dragon heads, and slam Geronimo down onto his knee. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 32 He and his teammates then form a giant gun, before shooting themselves out onto a seven-step pyramid for a new tournament. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 34 He awaits on the first step, where he is confronted by Ramenman. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 36 Ramenman opens the match with a drop-kick, but Marvellous blocks the attack with ease. Marvellous tries to sweep at his ankles, but Ramenman instead lands a kick to his head, and Marvellous hits the mat hard. When Ramenman becomes distracted by the match between Brocken Jr. and Crushman, Marvellous tries to attack and is countered, forcing him to use the Rising Dragon technique. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 37 Marvellous then uses a Hold Triangle Side, and Ramenman - trying to inspire Brockenman - breaks the hold and strikes back. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 38 They exchange a series of blows, as Ramenman struggles with Crushman's death, and Marvellous steadily gains an upper-hand. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 39 He mocks Ramenman for once having been a Zangyaku Chojin, before using Rising Dragon once more and follows with a Twin Dragon Coil Hold. This starts to tear Ramenman in two pieces. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 40 Ramenman is soon able to free himself and takes Marvellous into a Camel Clutch, but he switches then to a Sleeper Hold, and then exchange blows until both their backhand chops strike at the same time. They then start to mirror one another's techniques in perfect unison, and Marvellous reveals he is also an expert in Kenpo. It seems that Marvellous is winning, after crushing Ramenman against the wall of the pyramid, until Ramenman counters with a Flying Leg Lariat. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 41 Ramenman reveals that he doesn't consider Marvellous worth killing, and Marvellous attacks his head-scar left by Warsman. The dragon on Marvellous' arm attacks of its own accord, forcing him to punch it into submission, and this reveals that Marvellous only fights fair and without dirty tactics. After they continue their match, Ramenman finally uses a Wall Drop technique. This finally decides the match and Ramenman is declared the winner. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 42 At first, Marvellous cannot hear Nemesis' command to commit suicide, as he lies asleep, but - when he awakens - the dragon head dives for his heart and tears it open. Ramenman destroys the head, but it's too late and Marvellous is dead. 'Techniques' Rising Dragon * Catches his opponent's legs with his dragon heads, and yanks them high into the air above Twin Dragon Coil Hold (双龍・塒固め) * Twists his opponent's legs with his arms, follows by twisting his opponent's arms with his dragon heads Twin Dragon Simultaneous Flying Swallow ''' '''Four Arm Dragon Fist (四腕龍拳) 'Career Record' ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *X Ramenman (Kowloon Wall Drop) 'Gallery' Marvellous 2.png Marvellous 3.png 'Trivia' *'Laugh:' "Kyuwa-Kyuwa" (キュワキュワ) *'Fighting Style:' Chojin Kung Fu *'Submitted by: '''Hirokimi Marita (37) of Saitama 'References''' Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Perfect Large Numbers Category:Characters from China